


Un bebé en el autobús

by Joy_Ruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Peter es un padre soltero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ruth/pseuds/Joy_Ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-AU- </p><p>La pequeña Malia (de dos años de edad) no paraba de llorar en el autobús y Peter ya no sabía qué más hacer... hasta que de repente un rubio de hermosos ojos azules subió al autobús...</p><p>Traducción de "Baby on a bus" de Vordragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bebé en el autobús

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby on a bus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934969) by [Rayaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa). 



> Éste es un precioso trabajo de Vordragon que no podía dejar pasar. El original aquí ---> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3934969

—Vamos, bebé. Ya es suficiente— Peter suplicó a Malia en voz baja, hamacándola en su pierna.

Ella no dejaba de llorar desde que subieron al autobús. Y aunque nadie le dijera nada, las miradas que las personas le daban eran suficientes para enojarlo. Sabía lo que pensaban de él, un chico de veintiún años con una hija de dos. “ _Es una pena que un chico tan inteligente cometa un error como ese y arruine su futuro_ ”, había escuchado al vecino de su hermana decirle a su cuñado cuando él y Malia pasaron su primera Navidad en la casa de Talia. Sí, Peter era inteligente. Y sí, Malia podría haber sido un error, pero ella no había arruinado su futuro.

Cuando Peter se graduó de la secundaria, se hallaba inmerso en un ambiente malo, rodeado de malas personas, hasta que un día apareció en su puerta una chica con la que había salido meses atrás. “ _No puedo hacerlo. No puedo cuidar de ella_ ”, le había dicho y se había ido, dejándolo con una bebé de tres días.  Y entonces, la bebé se despertó, lo miró con sus grandes ojos y Peter se enamoró de ella.

—Shh, bebé, está bien. Sólo unas pocas paradas más y estaremos con la tía Talia— le dijo suave cuando el autobús se detuvo otra vez.

Buscó alrededor para ver qué parada acababan de dejar y, de repente, el llanto en su regazo se detuvo. Miró hacia abajo y encontró a Malia observando fijamente a alguien sentado enfrente de ella. Peter siguió la mirada de su hija y, al levantar sus ojos, sintió la respiración acortada al ver cómo el hombre sentado delante de ellos estaba sonriéndole a Malia y sus ojos azules brillaban con júbilo.

—Papi —ella salió de su concentración y giró su cabeza para mirar a su padre— Papi. Él es bonito— dijo en voz alta y señaló al hombre.

—Malia, no es educado señalar a las personas— le dijo Peter sujetándole el brazo y besando dulcemente su mano.

Al verlo de nuevo, sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre lo estaba mirando. Y maldición, su hija tenía razón. El hombre era bonito, hermoso diría, y sus ojos… “ _Contrólate_ ”, se regañó Peter de repente a sí mismo y se removió en su asiento, “ _Has estado solo por demasiado tiempo. Y probablemente él ni siquiera es gay y el autobús es el último lugar…_ ”, mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Malia consiguió saltar de sus piernas.

—¡Malia!— reprendió intentando sujetarla, pero ella fue más rápida.

—Hola —saludó alegremente la niña deteniéndose enfrente del chico— Eres muy bonito— comentó, ocasionando una risa ligera en el joven.

—Bueno, gracias. Tú también eres muy bonita— respondió.

El autobús pasó por un bache y Peter saltó de su asiento para sujetar a su pequeña, cubriendo con sus manos su diminuto cuerpo. El joven también sujetó a la pequeña, pero fue un poco más lento en sus movimientos, acabando con sus manos sobre Peter.

—Lo siento— dijo tímido quitando sus manos, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

 _Oh_. Peter sonrió satisfecho sentándose en el asiento próximo al joven y subiendo a Malia otra vez en su regazo.

—No hay problema.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Malia y Peter preguntaron al mismo tiempo y Peter sacudió su cabeza ante ello, sus labios ensanchados en una amplia sonrisa.

—Chris… Me llamo Chris ¿Y tú eres?

—¡Soy Malia! —la niña respondió entusiasta y Chris sonrió de nuevo— Y éste es mi papá— acotó levantando su mano para señalar la cara de Peter, él le sujetó la mano y la besó.

—¿Y el nombre de tu papá es…?

—Peter— respondió el joven padre tratando de ocultar el estremecimiento que le produjo la palabra “ _papá_ ” siendo pronunciada por los labios de Chris.

Chris asintió y le guiñó el ojo.

—Vamos a la casa de mi tía, Chris —comentó de repente Malia, sintiendo que el hombre no le estaba prestando demasiada atención— Me gusta ir porque ella siempre hace las mejores galletas.

—Sí. Y después de que consigues tus galletas te rehúsas a comer tus verduras— delató su padre.

—Las verduras son asquerosas, papi. A nadie le gustan— protestó la niña bufando.

—A mí me gustan las verduras —contradijo Chris y Malia lo miró intensamente— Yo siempre las como.

—¿Y las verduras te hicieron tan bonito? —inquirió ella, él se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertido como respuesta— ¿También seré bonita si como mis verduras, papi?

—Tú ya eres bonita, mi princesa. La más bonita.

Malia rió emocionada y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, papi. Tú también eres bonito.

La niña miró a Chris para su asentimiento y él sonrió, dejando que sus ojos se deslizaran sobre el cuerpo de Peter antes de mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

—Oh, sí. Muy bonito— respondió.

Las mejillas de Peter se sonrojaron de nuevo. En ese momento el autobús se detuvo, observó por la ventana y vio que habían llegado a su parada. Alzó a Malia, se puso de pie rápidamente y agarró su bolso.

—Lo siento. Ésta es nuestra parada.

—Deberías llamarme. Conozco un lugar donde hacen increíbles galletas. Estoy seguro de que le gustarán a Malia— manifestó sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

Peter tomó rápidamente la tarjeta y bajó del autobús. Dejó a Malia en el suelo un momento para mirar la tarjeta y se congeló.

_Christopher Argent. Traficante de armas._

Traficante de armas.

Su hija había llamado “ _bonito_ ” a un traficante de armas.

Un traficante de armas lo había llamado “ _bonito_ ” a él.

Christopher Argent, un traficante de armas, quería llevarlos a él y a su hija por “ _galletas_ ”.

Por un instante se sintió tentado a desechar la tarjeta y olvidarse de que aquello había sucedido alguna vez. Pero al mirar hacia donde el autobús se había marchado, él sabe, _él lo sabe_ , que lo llamará, que lo verá de nuevo.

Y Peter no puede esperar a que ese momento llegue.

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es un precioso trabajo de Vordragon que no podía dejar pasar. Es corto y ella avisó que no habrá continuación, pero vale la pena leerlo y quería que tod@s l@s Petopher shipper de habla hispana pudieran disfrutarlo tanto como yo.
> 
> Soy una traductora todavía en aprendizaje, pero espero haberlo hecho lo mejor posible ♥


End file.
